Registration and Attendance Policy
Registration and Attendance Policy PURPOSE The purpose of this policy is to promote the registration of children in Cambridge Bay who are required to be registered as per the Education Act and to promote attendance by all students and staff. This policy has been developed with the principles of Inuit Qaujimajatuqangit including Tunnganarniq (fostering good spirit by being open, welcoming and inclusive), Pijiitsirniq (serving and providing for family or community) and Aajiiqatigiinniq (decision making through discussion and consensus). RIGHTS AND RESPONSIBILITIES REGISTRATION PROCEDURES #Student registration is required for all students who fall within the ages of 5 and 18 according to the Education Act, Sections 2.2, 2.3 and 30 and is available at any school in Cambridge Bay any day that the school is open. #Parents who reside in Cambridge Bay will ensure that their child is registered with a school in Cambridge Bay on or before the first instructional day of the school year which usually begins in August. #If the student is a minor under the age of 18, the parents must register the individual at school. Students who are 18 years of age or older may register themselves at school. #In Cambridge Bay, individuals who are 18 years of age and older may or may not be allowed to register at school and are treated on a case by case basis by the Principal and IDEA. #The IDEA will not allow the registration of those students who meet all of the following requirements: 18 years or older as of December 31 in the current school year; have earned between 0 and 20 credits to date; have a history of unresolved behavioral issues which have resulted in suspensions; and have less than 40% attendance in the most recent school year. #Students from outside the community who are visiting for short periods of time (less than two weeks) will not be permitted to register at any school; however, they may be permitted to attend school as a guest on a case by case basis as determined by the Principal and the IDEA. Students from outside the community who are visiting for more than two weeks will be permitted to register and attend classes. ATTENDANCE PROCEDURES #It is the duty of all students that they shall attend school regularly and punctually. #It is the duty of the parents to promote regular and punctual school attendance by their children. #There are some exemptions from attendance in the Education Act, Section 34.3 and these are allowed on a case-by-case basis and only if a written agreement is made between the parent and the Principal. This written agreement is called an Exemption Agreement. #If any student misses more than two consecutive mornings of school, has not provided communication or explanation from the parent to the school, and does not have an exemption agreement, the student shall be referred to the school community counsellor for assistance and support, which may result in a phone call, a letter home or a home visit. #The school community counsellor will keep documented records of all non-attenders that have been referred to them and this will be presented in the Principal’s monthly report to the IDEA. #If students are absent for two mornings a week or more and for three consecutive weeks without communication or explanation from the parent to the school and without an exemption agreement, the parents shall be referred to the Department of Family Services by the school community counsellor. See also *Registration and Attendance Policy proposed amendment Category:Policies